


Could You make a Bouquet for ME?

by Bunnylope



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-08 01:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12244833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnylope/pseuds/Bunnylope
Summary: The reason why Sora loved flowers was one that he could not easily explain to people. Flowers are what he uses to explain his synethesia to those who do not have it; flowers are fragrant, colorful, and emotional… Everyone is able to experience their beauty in some way even if one is blind or deaf. Surrounding himself with them makes him feel more like a human.________A Natsume/Sora fic where Sora is a young florist and Natsume is a piercer at a tattoo parlor... You get the cliche.





	1. Chapter 1

Sunshine is such an admirable thing, Sora thought to himself, the droopy brim of his sunhat falling in front of his eyes as he walked the route to work. Making gentle clinking noises, at his side he carried a tote full of potted flowers that had just sprouted on the windowsill the morning before. If those buds stuck around the house would become more of a makeshift greenhouse than it already was.

The Harukawa household was cluttered with various flowers in every place that got a sliver of sunshine. Everyone who visited had to always exclaim about how it’s all too much and how much of a chore it must be to tend to everything, but Sora had always found tending to flowers therapeutic and calming. The gentle rhythm of watering them every day and watching them slowly grow big and brilliant always made Sora feel like a proud plant parent. 

Despite his obvious dedication for cultivating flowers there comes a point around once a month where the flowers need to go to a place healthier for them. The local flower shop has their own greenhouse in the back; it’s not that big or intricate, but it’s home. It’s humid in there and gets a lot of direct sunlight which allows them flourish easier than a measly windowsill. 

Walking to work was only a drag occasionally, and that was when it was windy, when it was cold, and when it was painfully hot out. Sora never minded rain, it was fun to play in when he had on his cute rubber froggie rain boots and splashed in streetside puddles. This day was bright and clear, the last shreds of sunrise disappearing with flecks of blue. Lifting up his hat and repositioning it Sora basked in the morning sun which was warm and comforting on his skin. 

A low and distant thrum rattled his mind and made him lose his train of thought. The bird song he was listening to halted abruptly at the sudden noise, as if they too were scared by something so harsh at this hour. Despite the rumbling of the engine creeping at his back Sora continued on his merry way to work, used to this situation since it happened every single day he had to go in. 

Sora adored his sanctuary of a flower shop. It was a place where he could call home-- a place where the expertise he gained from this hobby shined through. Azaleas, hydrangeas, irises, foxgloves, orchids, forget-me-nots, lilacs, peonies, and carnations; they were all home to him and he knew what each flower likes and dislikes. Each flower has its own personality and temperament. They’re all Sora needs to be happy. 

The humming grew louder and louder until a motorcycle flew past him puffing smoke in its wake. Sora coughed a few times as if trying to clear his lungs and sighed as he realized that whoever was on the bike was probably going to the same location he is.

The only little problem was the shop’s location. 

He had no idea why the nice woman who owned the shop chose a place nestled tightly next to a grimy tattoo parlor. Normally they were quiet neighbors but the crowd they draw is not the most desirable bunch.

Despite being a peppy, bubbly, people person, Sora was a little intimidated by the workers there: a few of them would snicker when he would walk past or tend to the flowers on the outside of the shop so much that Sora would tug down the brim of his hat and attempt to hide his face to the best of his ability. It was one of the only times where he truly felt shameful about his hobby.

Sora practically breathed a sigh of relief when he reached the familiar storefront he loved so much. He was practically free-- now he just had to unlock the door. Fiddling around his bag for the key ring a sudden gust of wind threw him off balance, knocking the sunhat right off his head. Turning in a frenzy, afraid that his hat would be blown into the street, the keyring slipped out of his fingers and onto the ground. 

His hat didn’t run far: in fact, it was being picked up and dusted off by someone around his own age. Sora recalled seeing the boy’s face somewhere. It must have been a passing thing like someone you never really paid any attention to, like a face seen in a brief dream, like an old friend one could barely remember. 

The outfit he was wearing clashed with the color he was giving off. His clothes were black, dark, tastefully tattered in a mechanical way. There was a pentagram pendant glinting in the sunlight as it hung around his neck, winking at Sora as he tried to take the boy’s essence in. Despite his attire his color was bright, an odd peachy pink color, one Sora associated with earnesty and loyalty. 

The boy held out the sunhat to him and Sora was only able to stutter out a broken “Thank you,” his usual confidence gone. Sora could assume by the piercings in his ear and eyebrow that he worked at the tattoo parlor down the street which automatically made him hesitant. He avoided his eyes as he ran his fingers through his fluffy blonde hair and fit the hat back in its usual place. 

“You dropped your keys as Well,” he mentioned in a smooth voice. Sora blinked as the boy leaned down to pick those up for him.

Letting out a nervous giggle, almost awkward, Sora said, “HoHo~, Sora isn’t usually this clumsy… He apologizes for the trouble~” 

He flashed a smile. “It wasn’t a bother. the wind is supposed to be restless today because of an incoming Storm.” 

The sky was brilliantly blue and cloudless. “Sora didn’t hear anything on the radio about it being supposed to storm~?” he mentioned in a confused voice. The summer has been quite tame, the only rain appearing when they desperately needed it. 

“Mm, well, don’t worry about it Then…” 

The two were then silent as Sora collected himself. 

“I’m going to have to make my Leave-- I have an appointment with a client Soon. If you drop anything else just give me a Call,” he added with a teasing tone that made Sora roll his eyes. Sora stared at his back as he left, staring at the intricate star shaped design on the back of his leather jacket, staring at the way his boots hit the ground, staring at the way he sauntered into the shop as if he had something he was plotting, staring at the way his crimson hair looked in the light… 

Sora needed to go into work.

The light sound of a bell jingled as he entered his second home. The intricate floral scents filled his lungs as he took a deep breath, entering his element. Sora’s job was normally to tend to the flowers and make arrangements for clients and his co-worker Tsumugi’s job was to ring people up and help point them to the right direction in what flowers they are looking for. Sora normally gets to the shop before anyone else since he always says that “the flowers are happiest when they wake up early~” 

Sora hummed to himself as he flitted around the store and watered the cute babies that needed it, remembering exactly which flowers needed attention every day and which ones are good to fend for themselves. It was all down to a rhythm and a science for him. After that was all done he moved to fetch his bag with sproutlings peeking out at him. 

The back of the shop was a greenhouse area for budding plants, but more importantly, it was a place where Sora could tend to weaker plants and raise baby ones. A smaller planter in the back was the only empty one available-- all of the other ones were occupied with Sora’s other creations. Carefully he extracted the sprouts from their temporary home and encompassed them underneath the layers of fresh soil, pressing them down so that their new home is nice and sturdy. There was a sense of accomplishment inside him as he took a step back and gazed at all of the flowers and plants looking up at him. 

The reason why Sora loved flowers was one that he could not easily explain to people. Flowers are what he uses to explain his synethesia to those who do not have it; flowers are fragrant, colorful, and emotional… Everyone is able to experience their beauty in some way even if one is blind or deaf. Surrounding himself with them makes him feel more like a human. 

A chime of a bell could be heard resonate through the shop as Sora brushes the dry soil off of his hands. “Sora-kun~!” a familiar voice called out from the front. Perking up and dashing out from the greenhouse, Sora greeted his co-worker. “Senpaaai~!” 

The older boy chuckled as he saw Sora bound out of the back room with dirt on his smock and cheek. “Haha, did you bring more sprouts from home, Sora-kun?” 

“Mhm! How could you tell?” 

“It was just a hunch.” To that Sora gave Tsumugi a puzzled look with a cute tilt of the head. “Don’t worry about it~” 

Sora moved to lean over the counter with his elbows on the table and his head resting in his hands. “HuHu~ Sora found some honeysuckle buds growing in his backyard so he took some here~ Have you ever tasted honeysuckle, senpai?” 

Tsumugi was shuffling things around in his bag trying to find a spare hair tie. “I’ve never tried it… Perhaps you shouldn’t consume flowers, Sora-kun. You remember what happened the last time you did!” 

“You don’t EAT honeysuckles, silly~! You pull their stems out and suck the sweet sugary stuff that comes out. Sora will show you once the buds blossom~” 

Finding his hair tie, Tsumugi proceeded to tie his tousled navy hair into a low curly ponytail. “The back is completely full now, right?” 

Sora looked sheepish. “Maybe…” 

He let out a small sigh. “It’s crowded back there as is… You have to try and tone down the flowers back there, Sora-kun. We have to keep it limited to flowers we sell instead of something you found in your backyard.” 

Sora felt like a child being scolded. “Sora apologizes, senpai…” 

“Don’t feel down. Smile, smile~ You’re not in trouble,” he chimed in a musical tone as he fluffed Sora’s hair. “I was just mentioning it for future notice.” 

He felt deflated. Where was he supposed to take all his plants now? Home wasn’t the right environment but he figures he’d just learn to deal with it. 

Flowers and plants were his favorite things in the world; they were his friends, but also they were better than friends. They would never call him names or make fun of him for being different or call him weird and grow to hate him. They would be pretty little flowers and grow alongside him every day and that’s all he needs. 

The jingle of a bell resonated through the shop which caught both of the workers attention. 

“Hello, welcome to the Witches Flower Shop!” Tsumugi greeted the customer with false confidence. He has no idea why he of all people became the person to greet customers at the door. Every time his job is brought up there is always a flurry of “A hopeless person like myself should never be the face of a business” or “I have nothing together in my life at all! How am I expected to deal with so many people?!” Yet, despite the anxiety and doubt, he does an amazing job at dealing with customers and clients. 

Sora stood up and moved to get his journal with the job lineup he had. There was only one arrangement due today: a bouquet with an assorted blend of pinks, purples, and crimsons. The client ordered through the phone and made no note of the flowers they specifically wanted. This was both a blessing of freedom and a curse of having too many choices. His mind was practically buzzing with choices and ideas of what the arrangement would look like and what he could make. 

This was how every day in the flower shop went. Tsumugi was greeting customers, ringing them up, and helping them pick out what they want; Sora worked on arrangements and doing whatever Tsumugi was too busy for. There was a balanced harmony within this little store. 

The arrangement was finished within the hour. One perk about having Sora as a worker was that when he had his mind on something he gets it done quickly before the picture is lost. Decorating the bouquet with baby’s breath he was putting on the finishing touches and filling up any space that looks relatively empty. Stepping back after adjusting the petals he pushed his bangs back and wiped his forehead, pooped after the hard work. The bouquet looked ethereal, almost magical in the way the blush-colored flowers framed each other so delicately. 

Even though flowers do not emanate any colors such like humans do, they radiate a fresh and clean feeling, one Sora associates with change. The colors humans have are ones that are constantly flowing and changing but the colors Sora sees in flowers are very static. They are both beautiful in their own very different ways. A large crowd is crushing to Sora with the mix of every color and emotion possible clouding his senses. Flowers do not give him this problem; the colors are not as loud or as changing. There is a comfort in the constance of it. To Sora, flowers are similar to humans in that they are able to mock a presence without people actually being there. 

The clock on the wall read 10:55 A.M. The client stated that they should be there before 11 A.M., so Sora is glad he finished when he did. Tsumugi always scolds him for cutting to the last second when he makes his arrangements, which definitely is something he needs to work on. Despite being focused on making his arrangements, actually forcing himself to start them is another story. 

The bouquet sat on the table for the rest of the day. 

“Should we give them a call?” Tsumugi asked as he frowned at the arrangement staring at him. Sora perked up from behind a display of lilies. 

“HoHo~... They could still show up…!” 

A sigh escaped his co-worker as he tore his gaze away from the bouquet and towards the glass windows of the storefront. 

A few minutes later there was a jingle of a bell that signifies a customer. Tsumugi was almost too stunned to greet him properly-- nobody looking like that would ever come to a place like this. 

“I’m here to pick up an Arrangement,” the boy started as he reached the register. 

“A-Ah, yes, pardon me,” Tsumugi stuttered as he pushed up his glasses. “Can I get your name?” 

“Sakasaki.” He tapped his heavy boot on the tile. He nodded towards the blur of pink and purple hues waiting for him. “That’s mine, isn’t It?” 

“Yes, that’s yours.” 

“Did you make It?” 

The question caught him by surprise. “No, but--” 

“It’s beautiful.” 

He grazed his fingers along the velveteen petals taking in everything that the art had to offer. His usual steely eyes softened as he gazed at all of the leaves and grooves in the colorful petals. 

“Sora made it.” 

Hearing his name being said Sora pushed his way through the back door into the shop area. He stopped in his tracks as he spotted the same tall red-haired boy who helped him this morning. He stood out like a sore thumb in a dainty store like that. His boots were worn and clunky but his leather jacket fit him well in all the right places. He looked as though he didn’t belong there. 

The boy met his eyes and Sora felt like he was under a microscope. He had beautiful features with an angled face and pretty melted gold eyes highlighted with a piercing in his eyebrow. The piercings were tasteful and minimal on the face, only having one on his eyebrow and a metal hook in the center of his bottom lip. They were simple and didn’t overtake anything. 

He gave the blonde boy a soft smile. “We met this morning, didn’t We?” 

All he could do is nod in return. Seeing such an intimidating boy left him speechless for some reason. His color was hard to read-- which is a rare occasion for him. Normally it is so easy to read people Sora comes across but this boy’s color is clouded and secretive. 

“You do wonderful work, Sora, Truly…”

“HuHu~, it’s what Sora loves to do~”

He chuckled a bit at that. “Doing what you’re passionate about produces the best type of Work~ But thank you so much for making a beautiful piece of Art.” 

With that he slid Tsumugi the money for the flowers and made his way. 

The both of them were left there in silence. 

“He looked like he works at the Parlor. It’s a miracle people from there could be that kind.” 

Sora stayed glued to his spot. There was a part of him that was still focused on the fact that his color was indecipherable. Usually Sora could get a read on new people based on the color they radiate but this one… He was unable to. This morning he could get a read so easily and he had no idea what changed. The other part of him wanted to see him again, he wanted to talk to him and get to learn more about him. 

His thoughts dissolved with the sound of rain pitter-pattering on the window. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ! This chapter will contain graphic descriptions of violence, specifically bullying !
> 
> Edited the warnings on the fic, just wanted to let everyone know beforehand just in case you don't want to see it. <3 Thank you for reading!! natsusora

A sniffle escaped Sora as he worked on a new arrangement. He could feel a cold creeping up on him due to the long walk home in the pouring rain last night. Letting out a tiny sneeze and a shiver he sighed and slumped down in his chair. 

“Bless you, Sora-kun~!” Tsumugi called as he entered from the back room with an armful of planters. “You’ve been sneezing a lot… Are you allergic to the new shipment of chrysanthemums?” He shook his head in return. “What about the daisies? They bother me sometimes--” 

“Sora isn’t allergic to anything, Senpai,” he stated with a tone of finality. If he was allergic to flowers he surely would have known by now. Sora didn’t want to admit that it was because he walked home in the rain. Tsumugi surely would scold him more and would have forced him to take his umbrella, thus leaving him the one to be soaked. Instead he snuck out once his shift ended. 

He casted Sora a look of doubt and continued on with his duties. Hugging his jacket closer around him, he sighed and looked back at the arrangement he was creating. The client stated that it was for an engagement party and to use white and muted colors. For some reason his mind was engulfed in an unshakable thick fog-- he couldn’t focus for the life of him. 

After tucking the single lily he was toying with behind his ear, he stood up and cast the project a sickly sideways glance as if he hated its existence. Some fresh air should help him clear everything up. This was the part of the day when they were slow, anyway. 

“Sora is gonna go take a walk,” he mentioned to his superior on his way out. Tsumugi never had qualms on him taking breaks; Sora does his job with the more enthusiasm than any other worker they’ve had anyway. Normally he skips his mandated break time anyway. 

“Mhm~” he replied, assuring him it was okay. 

Outside was cooler than inside the shop which didn’t help his case of the chills. The store had to stay semi-humid for the flowers on display. They had cases to store the flowers that needed to keep cool lined on the opposite wall. He sighed a bit and started a slow walking pace around the block. 

It felt as though he were walking through a haze. All the colors he heard lazily mixed together in his vision, not discerning emotions, but just sitting there as if the colors were just as slow as he felt. Everything was slurring together but he just continued at his slow pace along the sidewalk. 

He hasn’t gotten sick in ages and there was no way he’d admit that he was sick now. Nobody gets sick as a dog overnight, right? His head was pounding as if saying “you’re kidding, right?” In reality he just didn’t want to miss work and he knew Tsumugi would send him home immediately if he let him know he wasn’t feeling good. He didn’t want to leave him understaffed. 

Passing by an alleyway he heard a voice almost pass right over his head. He could detect small hints of deep purple pride and lime green humor… Which was never a good combination. Stopping in his tracks he could hear laughter too. Turning towards the alley the fog in his head completely disappeared only to be replaced with fear and adrenaline as he saw two tall boys stealing glances at him and laughing to each other. His cheeks flushed with humiliation as the other boy’s cheeks puffed with cigarette smoke as he took a long drag. 

Seeing that they caught Sora’s attention one boy elbowed the other and nodded towards him only for his friend to give a sadistic looking grin as he dropped his cigarette and crushed it under his boot. “We’re sorry, did you hear us the first time?” he asked in a low tone. Sora didn’t reply-- he was too preoccupied viewing the intricate tattoo sleeve of a snake coiling around his arm.

They strode towards Sora who was now paralyzed in fear as they loomed over him, his heart beating a mile a minute. This wouldn’t be the first time he got into trouble with people from the tattoo shop. A small boy with a flower in his hair was probably fresh meat. 

“Why do you look so scared, pansy?” the other man mocked as he pushed Sora’s chest with his fingers resulting in him shying away with a fearful noise, to which Sora hated himself for. 

“Aww, didja hear that? He’s soundin’ like a wounded animal and we haven’t even touched him yet.” 

“Everyone else gets to have so much fun playing with you, pansy, why don’t we get any attention? Did they rough you up too badly?” while saying this he plucked the lily from behind his ear and tossed it onto the pavement, crushing it under his boot just like the first man did with his cigarette. 

He tried to not let tears well up in his eyes like last time, but it was hard. There was a quiver in his voice as he mumbled, “P-Please let Sora go--” 

One of them cut him off with a sharp laugh. “Man, I forgot he talks like a freak!”

Their venomous colors flooded his vision and his entire being, traveled to his fingers and down his legs, put wads of cotton in his mouth; he couldn’t do anything or fight back. The fight was made for him to lose. He could feel hot tears welling up in his eyes and blurring his vision even further. 

“What a baby, no wonder everyone laughs about him at work.”

The rainfall last night was a curse in multiple ways. Before Sora realized what was happening he felt his head hit the unforgiving pavement as his body collapsed with him. Dark, murky water soaked into his clothes and made his skin go more numb than it was due to the fall. A ringing in his ears and the harsh, loud pounding of his head was all he could hear. He couldn’t hear their laughter as they walked back to where they came from, their amusement done for the day. 

He laid on the pavement for a few minutes before realizing that nobody was coming to help him. 

With trembling arms he attempted to push himself up from the ground, head feeling like a million pounds, arms scraped, bruised, and stained from the mud. He was still crying which only made his headache worsen, but it was something that couldn’t be helped. At some point, sitting in the depths of the alley, feeling cold and miserable, a sob escaped him, opening the floodgates. He started crying for everything that happened, for everything that will happen, and for everything that has happened in the past. For the first time in his life he felt horrible being himself. 

Nobody noticed Sora Harukawa except for a single person who just so happened to pass by the alleyway on his way to work. 

“Sora--?” a voice asked as he slowly entered the dim alleyway. As he got closer to the flower boy he could see his soaked clothes, his scrapes, and his tears he was trying his hardest to hide. He quickly knelt besides him. “Sora, what happened?” 

The color was violet, earnest, loyal… With a hint of something Sora couldn’t decipher. He peeked out at Natsume through slits in his fingers as he hid his tears. All he could do is shake his head. 

“Are you able to get Up?” he asked in a soft and tender voice. It was a voice he never used in front of his co-workers, one reserved for special cases.

There was no reply but all he did was hold out his hand. Natsume took it delicately and helped him stand up from the ground, almost toppling on the way up. Quickly he wrapped an arm around his waist and led him out of the alley with Sora at his side. 

His head was hazy and hurting from both his illness and also getting pushed to the ground. He peeped out a small, “Thank you…” to which Natsume nodded. Something in Natsume’s stomach turned at the thought of people doing this to such a sweet and innocent boy minding his own business. He cursed himself for not being there to help him when it was happening. 

“Do you remember who did this to You?” he asked as he slowed his pace as to not go too fast for Sora. 

He shook his head, springy golden curls falling in front of his eyes. “They work with you,” he mumbled. It was all he could think to say with the little information he had. 

Natsume paused for a moment, processing his words. How long has this been going on? He was never one to get particularly close to his co-workers; they all do their own thing and they leave each other alone. What he does know is that they can definitely be assholes to people if they want to be. The thought of working alongside someone who beats up people who look frail sickens him. 

“I’ll make sure it doesn’t happen Again,” he stated with a low voice as they enter the flower shop. 

Tsumugi started his stock greeting but paused when he saw how roughed up Sora looked. Resembling a worried mother, he frantically cupped Sora’s cheeks and asked if he was alright and what happened, questions flying a mile a minute.

“Let me sit him down before you bombard him with anything Else,” said Natsume with slight annoyance as he helped Sora over to a small chair towards the wall. A few customers in the shop pretended to not gawk at the sight of a boy limping and covered in mud. 

Natsume and Tsumugi practically waited for him to speak but it was so tough for him to. He felt emotionally drained and hurt, shaky, and still fearful that the two boys would come into the shop to finish him off. Instead, he looked at his hands as they trembled in his lap. 

“T-The tattoo parlor--” was all he could get out. 

An exasperated sigh escaped Tsumugi as if he was half expecting this answer. He had thought that after chewing them out to their boss the first time they would have stopped bothering him. Kneeling down to be at eye level with Sora, he says softly, “You’re safe now, Sora-kun, I promise…~” He nodded slowly and without words held out his hand for Tsumugi to hold. He squeezed it gently. He was one of the only people to be able to calm Sora down when he needed it. “Do you need somebody to take you home? I can close down the shop for a little while.” 

He shook his head once again. “Sora doesn’t want to be a bother.” 

“Your wellbeing is never a bother, Sora-kun. You’re more important than the shop.” 

“I can take him Home,” Natsume started, his arms crossed. “I know that you walk home every day, Anyway.” 

Tsumugi’s amber eyes shot to Sora’s. “You walked home in the pouring rain last night?” 

Sora looked sheepish and avoided his gaze. “Maaaaybe…” 

“Goodness, you’re giving me gray hairs, Sora-kun...” 

That statement made Sora giggle. “HoHo~ Sorry, Senpai~”

The bell to the door jingled, catching Tsumugi’s attention. He stood up and met with Natsume. “Would it be too much trouble for you to take him home, ehh--”

“Natsume.” 

“Would you take him home for me, Natsume? Normally I would, but the fortune is not in my favor with customers.” 

“Of course, don’t worry about It.” Normally he would never be so giving or pleasant with people he encounters, but this is a special case. He can just see that Sora doesn’t have an evil or dishonest bone in his body. This boy deserves some goodness in return for that he radiates. 

Tsumugi nods and whispers something in Sora’s ear before he turns to tend to the customers. Whatever he said put a smile on the boy’s tear-stained face. He slowly stood up, careful with his balance. Natsume offered him an arm to hold onto as they walked out which he graciously took. 

There was no doubt in Sora’s mind that Natsume was a kind person. Whenever people speak, no matter what words they say, their true color always shines through. Natsume has always been a mystery but there’s always one color that sticks out to him: one that signifies loyalty and earnesty, even if someone has the silver tongue of a pathological liar. 

What a peculiar boy, Sora thought to himself. 

Spotting Sora shiver, he stopped to slip off his leather jacket he was always seen wearing. Handing it to him, he turned into a frantic mess. “Oh?~ No, no, it's fine~! Sora doesn't want to ruin it with the mud,” he stuttered. 

“I've gotten worse stains out of It~,” he teased while handing it over again. For some reason the dry reassurance put a shy smile on his face as he finally took it and shrugged it on, sleeves encompassing his hands like a child trying on adult clothes. It still felt warm and comforting like a well loved blanket fresh out of the dryer. 

Sora had assumed that they would be walking home together, however, Natsume had something else planned. 

“Here’s your Helmet-- I always keep a spare on Hand,” he said, shoving a red helmet into his hands and throwing a leg over his bike. Sora stood there in stunned silence. 

“Sora has to ride… That?” 

He paused for a moment. “We can walk if you are more comfortable with That.” 

“No no, it’s okay~! Sora has just never been on a motorcycle before...” said Sora while looking at the black and chrome bike with unease. 

“I promise that you’ll be Safe~” he hummed while patting the back of the bike.

Sora hesitated a moment before getting on with him. His momma always told him that motorcycles are dangerous and he never thought twice about the advice until he was actually offered a ride on one. 

Despite that, he secured the helmet and found himself on the seat in back of Natsume, arms slipping around his waist. “Where do you Live?” he asked. 

“Sora lives near the h-hill, just head straight and he’ll point it out to you,” Sora answered, his chills coming back worse than ever due to his soaked clothes. The idea of him getting Natsume’s jacket or bike dirty crossed his mind and made him feel horrible for accepting the ride. 

There was no time for him to overthink it. “I’ll go Slowly.” With that the bike roared to life and Sora held on tight to him as they started moving, paranoid that he’ll fall off. The world sped past them in a haze of colors and sounds that all blurred together. The ride felt liberating and exhilarating, much less horrifying than he had initially feared. One could say he was enjoying it. A laugh escaped him as Natsume sped up; he loved seeing the world like this. He loved seeing all the colors blend together when his brain didn’t have to get overwhelmed by them. 

He somehow managed to give Natsume directions through vague shakes of the head and points forward. They arrived at his house before they knew it. He marveled at how amazingly quick the trip to work is when he doesn’t walk. 

It could just be assumed that this is Sora’s house from the exterior. Hanging plants grew from the patio, a few visibly happy flower beds framed the house, and even the mailbox looked cute. He slowed down and stopped the bike in his driveway. Due to the wind and wet clothes Sora hugged the borrowed jacket close to his body as he hopped off the bike and fished for his keys. 

Natsume, however, stayed on the bike, not wishing to intrude. Sora lingered a bit. “HuHu~ Would you want to come in for a drink or something?” He expected himself to deny the offer in a heartbeat, yet, seeing his pleading blue eyes asking him to come in made him realize how thirsty he really was. He was late to work anyway. How could a few more minutes hurt? Giving up against him, he put the kickstand down of his bike and slipped off to walk with him. 

The inside of the house both surprised him but, oddly enough, it was exactly how he expected it. Flowers and potted plants littered every single room that had the space for it. Of course house smelled naturally fragrant but to the random visitor it could definitely be assaulting and overbearing. Yet, the home had a cozy, lived-in feel to it. It felt as though the person who resided there truly made it feel like home. 

Sora adored having visitors. The house, normally an artificial static color, would light up with the presence of a living human being. It made him feel comfortable with the ever-changing color by his side. People who didn't know him personally would say that he had a hoarding problem, but those who knew of his situation figured that it was him coping with living alone with no colors at his disposal. He had to make do to feel more human.

He shut the door behind them and tossed down his bag on a nearby couch. “Which drink would you like?~” he asked with a clap of the hands. 

“Just water is Fine,” he said, glancing at his muddied clothes. “But don’t worry about me, go and change before you catch a Cold.” 

“HaHa~, Sora already beat you to it…~” he hummed with a sniffle. 

His gaze softened. “You really need to Rest. I can take care of myself if you--” 

“Nuh uh uh~ You’re Sora’s savior and guest, HuHu~ He has to take care of you first!” How he managed to have an upbeat attitude even after all the events that happened is beyond Natsume. 

“It would be a shame if you got even more sick than you Were… Please relax for the rest of the Week. I’m sure your boss will Understand, being the mother that he seems to Be…” he added under his breath. Sora didn’t seem too concerned with the comment as he reached for a pitcher of water on the counter. 

Pouring the (probably lukewarm) water into a glass and handing it to his guest, he shook his head. “Sora loves working more than he loves being home.” 

Natsume cocked an eyebrow and took a sip. It was very lukewarm. “That makes one of Us.” 

Sora tilted his head. “What do you mean? D-Don’t you like your job?”

Something in his mind reminded him that he was late to a few appointments, probably. It’s whatever. All the douchebags at work have been late before so why shouldn’t he be able to once? He let out an exasperated sigh. “I pierce people for a Living.” 

“But don’t you like it?” 

Natsume was silent. It was so much more complex than that, yes, but Sora didn’t seem to understand that. “I guess it’s just the Clientele. The workers have no regard for people unlike them Either.” Natsume was an advocate for dislike of people but only on his own terms and if they deserve it. He did not advocate for senseless violence. 

“You could work at another p-parlor, couldn’t you?” 

“I guess--” 

“Work shouldn’t be suffering~” Sora chirped as he plucked a daisy from a planter and stood on his tiptoes to tuck it behind Natsume’s ear. “Sora knows money is important, but wasting your life away every day will take a toll on you.” 

He reached up and touched the fresh flower in his hair. He did not say anything in return but instead let his words sink into his being. 

Sora sighed and moved towards the stairwell. “Sora is going to go get c-changed. Thank you for helping him, Natsume…~ Sora really appreciates it.” 

With that Natsume nodded at him and watched as he disappeared up the small staircase. Finishing his drink he let himself out of the greenhouse. As he left Sora could feel the house return to the artificial color of mixed flowers. 

What a peculiar boy, Natsume thought to himself as he revived his bike and made his way. 


End file.
